


Surprises

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri is still not quite used to how nonchalant his lovers can be about things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher.

“Victor?” Yuuri calls, knocking twice before unlocking the door and letting himself in. He fumbles the door shut behind him immediately, and then thinks maybe he should still be on the other side of the door. “I’ll- I’ll just-” he stammers, eyes wide as he takes in the sight of two of Yuri’s fingers stretching his own ass open as he blows Victor.

“Yuri, Mommy is here,” Victor says, still stroking the blond’s hair. “Don’t you want to say hi?”

Yuri looks up at that, lips red and swollen. “Hi Mommy,” he greets happily, still working his fingers into his ass.

“H-hi baby,” the black-haired man manages, face completely red as Yuri returns to his task, head bobbing, the blond mouthing at Victor’s cock. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you and Daddy, so I’ll just come back when you’re done playing.”

“What?” Yuri asks in surprise, lifting his head. “No, stay.”

“Yurio,” Victor chastises. “Do we give Mommy orders?”

“Please stay?” the blond requests, putting a third finger in his ass as Yuuri stares in distraction, entranced by the way the stretch makes Yuri’s cock twitch where it hangs heavy between his legs. 

“If it’s all right with Daddy,” Yuuri replies, glancing hesitantly at Victor.

“Of course it is,” Victor responds, gently guiding Yuri back to his cock. He pats the bed next to him and Yuuri climbs up hesitantly, his erection rubbing uncomfortably against his pants. “Daddy loves spending time with Mommy and his baby.”

When Yuuri settles beside Victor the older man immediately reaches out, putting an arm around his lover’s waist as he drags him to his side, pressing them flush together. “The view’s better over here,” he purrs, making Yuuri shudder as they both turn their eyes to Yuri sucking on Victor’s cock.

“Such a talented boy,” Victor compliments idly. “You always take everything Mommy and Daddy give you so well.”

Yuuri swallows, watching his lover’s blond head bob enthusiastically. He’s so intent on watching Yuri that he misses Victor’s hand shifting until his chin is already caught, his lips pressed to Victor’s as the silver-haired man devours his mouth. He opens up wide, taking Victor’s tongue fully into his mouth, and Yuri makes a muffled noise, swallowing as Victor comes in the blond’s mouth. Victor releases a dazed Yuuri from their kiss then, and Yuri pulls off with a sigh, admiring his lovers as he fingers himself lazily.

“Mommy,” Yuri calls softly, eyes fixed on the black-haired man’s tented slacks. “If you’re - if you’re not going to, could I-?” 

Yuuri opens his pants wordlessly, freeing his dick for Yuri. The blond takes his fingers out of his ass and dips his head down, tasting Yuuri briefly. Then he pulls off, bringing himself to a sitting position in front of the black-haired man, and starts to jerk his lover’s cock. The three of them watch intently as Yuri’s hand slides up and down Yuuri’s length. “Yurio,” Yuuri warns, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching under the weight of his lovers’ heated stares. “I’m going to-”

The blond keeps stroking, angling Yuuri’s dick so it’s straight out and nearly touching the blond’s own, and Yuuri whimpers in surprise as he comes all over Yuri’s cock. Yuri moans as the dark-haired man paints him with white, and then lets go of Yuuri to reach for himself, jerking his dick twice before spilling down his hand. 

Victor gently lifts Yuri’s come-covered hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before licking it clean as his lovers watch with bright red faces.

“Well,” Victor says easily as he releases Yuri’s hand, “I think it’s time for practice.”


End file.
